Just Pups
by MystWriter07
Summary: InuYasha comes to get Kagome, only to find out that she can’t go back with him yet. The priestess would be just as happy as the hanyou to go back, but her Grandfather has made that impossible, what could be going on! [OneShot]


Just Pups

Inu-Yasha comes to get Kagome, only to find out that she can't go back with him yet. The priestess would be just as happy as the hanyou to go back, but her Grandfather has made that impossible, what could be going on! One Shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu. No Pokemon either.

Inu-Yasha jumped out to the Bone Eater's Well in present time Tokyo. Kagome was in her room, the hanyou could smell her through the open window as he stepped out of the well shrine. He looked around and sniffed the air. The air here was so full of different scents.

Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kagome's house again. He grinned evilly and walked up so he was under the priestess' window. The hanyou crouched down before uncoiling his legs into a jump to the girl's windowsill. He stepped off of the sill and into the room. Kagome was sitting at her desk, a book of funny symbols open on her left. Inu-Yasha stepped toward the girl's back. The priestess sighed and dropped her pencil, putting her head in her hands.

The hanyou's evil smirk returned. He leaned forward, ready to scare the priestess, when she stood up sharply. "He's such an idiot!" Kagome yelled, pounding her hands on the desk. Inu-Yasha jumped back and yelled in surprise. "Hu?" The girl blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome laughed. The hanyou stood against the priestess' bed, twitching slightly, a weird grin on his face.

"What in the hell's is your problem?" Inu-Yasha asked, folding his legs and arms as she plopped down on the teen's bed. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She smiled. The hanyou searched her face. "I just can't leave yet." The priestess added.

"Hu?" Inu-Yasha blinked. Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"It's all Gramps' fault. He told my aunt that I'd baby-sit for her three terrors!" Kagome sighed and shook her head, opening her eyes. "It's such a mess."

Inu-Yasha sat quietly for a second before laughing out loud. The girl glared at him. "You'd better tell them you're leaving." He said.

"I _can't_." The priestess replied.

"And why not?"

"Because my aunt doesn't know that I'm able to use the well like I do. If I told her, she'd get really weird and think I was crazy." The girl finished with a sigh, walking over to her bed and sitting down heavily next to the hanyou.

"I'm sure _that_ wouldn't be a first…" The male muttered. He turned to see if Kagome had heard and would retaliate. The girl just sighed and covered her face with her hands. The hanyou blinked in surprise. Something was wrong if the teen didn't reply to his insult. "Kagome?"

"I'd get out of it if I could, believe me." She said at her name.

"It can't be that bad. They're only pups after all."

"You don't understand…"

"Kagome! Your aunt is here to pick you up!" Mrs. Higurashi called. The priestess dragged her body to the door, looking like she was on her way to be executed. "Kagome!"

"I'm coming Mom." The girl replied as she descended the stairs. The hanyou stood at the top of the steps, watching the girl disappear into the kitchen.

_What could be so bad…?_ Inu-Yasha wondered.

Kagome tried to smile at her aunt. "Are you ready?" The older woman asked, her smile genuine. The teen nodded, her head really yelling, _NO!_ "Come on then, I don't want to be late." Kagome followed the woman out the door.

"Bye Mom." The girl said just before she closed the door.

((Just Pups))

"Meiko, no, don't throw things!" Kagome said, desperately trying to stop the four-year-old from throwing things at the living room wall. The teen frowned at the child as the older took the baseball from the smaller hand. Meiko suck her tongue out at the sitter and ran off again. The priestess groaned as the pounding of an electric guitar finally broke into her head.

"Kun, stop practicing for your band right now!" Kagome shouted. The six-year-old had high hopes for his "music." "KUN!" The teen yelled over the noise as she stood in the boy's bedroom doorway. The child either ignored her words, or didn't hear. The priestess sighed as she shook her already pounding head. Kagome suddenly yelped as something pulled her hair. "Sara!" The teen growled as she carefully removed the baby's drool covered hand from her ebony hair. The five month old began to scream at loosing her chew toy.

"Hush, it's alright, _please_ don't cry." Kagome tried bouncing the baby on her hip. The teen growled under her breath as she moved into the kitchen. "MEIKO!" The middle child had found the eggs, and now half of the carton was all over the cabinets, walls, and floor. "Can't any of you just be quiet and _sit down_!"

THUMP!

The priestess was so wrapped up in trying to balance both Sara and Meiko in her arms, and trying not to yell at the oldest still playing his guitar, that she didn't hear the bang outside the window. She jumped as the back door, just beside the kitchen sink, burst open moments later. "WENCH! What in the hells was that for!" The angry hanyou shouted as his eyes fell on the priestess.

"Inu-Yasha! Watch your mouth around the kids, please." She glared at him. He glared right back. The priestess was the first to sigh and shake her head. "What are you doing here, anyway?" The girl asked, trying to quiet the baby and middle child in her arms.

Inu-Yasha winced and held his ears. "I wanted to see what could be so bad. You looked like you were going to be sick back at your house." He practically yelled back. Sara began to scream louder in order to be heard over the hanyou.

"Will you take Meiko please, and don't let her out of your sight!" Kagome shouted, pushing the older girl into the hanyou's arms.

"WHAT!" The silver haired boy tried to hold the wiggling toddler as Kagome moved back into the kitchen.

"If you're here you might as well be helpful!"

"KAMI! What in the hells is that NOISE!" The hanyou growled at the electric guitar that had suddenly become louder and shriller.

"KUN!" The priestess had set the still crying baby in her highchair. "He won't listen to me! Why don't you go try to make him stop!"

"Why me!"

"Because you're a hanyou and a GUY!" The teen had gotten a rag out of one of the drawers next to the sink and was now ringing out the excess hot water. The hanyou watched as she got onto her hands and knees, cleaning up the mix of yellow and clear slime all over the kitchen.

There was suddenly a yank on one of the silver triangles on the boy's head. His angry golden eyes turned to the child in his arms now amazed by his soft puppy ears. "Doggy!" The four-year-old said giggling.

"Alright kid, let go now." Inu-Yasha said pulling his already aching ear away from the small fingers. Her eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to begin screaming again.

"Inu-Yasha! Just let her play with your ears if it'll keep her quiet!" Kagome called from rinsing the rag out again. This time she moved to Sara, wiping the baby's face and hands. "Are you hungry now?" She tried. The five-month-old seemed to fight back her tears at the attention. "Your Mom said to give you a bottle before you go to bed, which was supposed to have been an hour ago… so I'll bet you're tired, hu Sara?" The teen smiled at the baby as she again lifted the child into her arms.

"Hey, what about me!" Inu-Yasha complained from the couch in the living room—Meiko sill laughing as she enjoyed the softness of his ears—as Kagome moved toward the back of the house.

"I'll be right back, just relax." She replied, rocking Sara lightly.

"Yeah right, relax with that _noise_." The hanyou continued to grumble to himself as he crossed his arms and leaned against the soft cushion.

Kagome knocked on Kun's door, knowing the boy probably wouldn't hear her. "Kun, you need to stop playing now, your sister needs to go to bed! There's a friend of mine here that you might like to meet!" The girl shouted. The music suddenly stopped.

"A friend? Who is it? Do I know them?" The boy asked, turning to look at the sitter.

"Why don't you go find out." Kagome smiled.

"Alright!" He shouted and began to run off.

"But no more music tonight ok?" She said, stopping him. He nodded excitedly and she let him pass. The priestess sighed contently, the near silence welcome. She turned again and walked to the living room.

"KAGOME!" The hanyou's voice yelled at her. Sara stirred in her arms, beginning to cry again.

"Puppy!" Meiko cried, tears again filling her eyes as Inu-Yasha stood up and out of her reach.

"Kagome, you said I could play with your friend!" Kun shouted as the hanyou pulled out of the seven-year-olds reach as well.

"Tell them to leave me alone, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha added to the shouting. A vein twitched above the priestesses eye as she clenched her hands into fists.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted over everyone else.

THUMP!

Silence.

"Ka—gome…" Inu-Yasha growled as he struggled to pull his face off of the floor.

"Can't you just get along for a little while!" The priestess growled. The two males and middle girl swallowed and nodded silently. "Thank you. Now, I have to put Sara to bed, if you will stay quiet until then, I would appreciate it." And with that, the teen moved back into the kitchen, warmed up a bottle, and went into the baby's bedroom, singing softly.

"Uh…" Kun said staring.

"Yeah…" Inu-Yasha breathed in agreement. "I know what you mean."

"TV! TV!" Meiko shouted suddenly. Both boys jumped at her.

"Shhh, Meiko, you want to watch the black box? Alright, just stay quiet, ok?" The hanyou whispered. The toddler laughed and nodded. Kun moved to turn on the TV while Inu-Yasha pulled Meiko onto the couch, sitting down next to her. The older brother came to sit on the other side of the hanyou, handing the remote to the clawed hand. "Hu?" The silver haired boy blinked.

"You're oldest, you get to have the remote." Kun replied to his question.

"Ah… ok." All three silently turned to the TV until the babysitter came back.

((Just Pups))

Kagome smiled at both the silence and the sleeping baby before her. The priestess had just laid the child down in her crib and now closed the door part of the way, to block out most of the noise for the baby, but left it open enough to make sure nothing happened in the room. She sighed lightly as she moved back to the living room. Two heads turned to look at her as she approached.

"I see it's past someone else's bedtime too." Kagome smiled again as Inu-Yasha got to his feet, cradling Meiko in his arms lightly.

"Yeah, where should I put her?" The hanyou whispered.

"I'll show you." The girl replied, turning around. The older two left the room again.

"I should bring you with me more often. I guess just an extra set of hands is good when there are three kids." The priestess whispered as the hanyou laid the five-year-old down lightly on her bed, before pulling the blankets over her small body.

"Feh, whatever." He turned to leave the room. Something stopped him. His golden eyes slowly turned back to Kagome. His heart fluttered slightly at the smile on her face.

"Thank you, Inu-Yasha."

"Feh, it's nothing." A blush danced across his face as he turned away. The two walked back out of the room and into the living room again.

"Kun!" Kagome said, finding the oldest child gone.

"He's in his bed, I heard him move past." Inu-Yasha calmed her. She smiled again, relaxing into the couch.

"Oh look, Pokemon." Kagome said as the hanyou came to sit next to the girl.

"Poko—what?"

"Pokemon." She corrected. "It's just an anime." She sighed again, leaning against the boy's shoulder. He tried to hide his blush again at her close contact, but finally gave up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Whatever you say, Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "Just watch." With that, both fell silent, gold and chocolate eyes turning to watch the TV.

((Just Pups))

The front door opened, and a woman and a man walked quietly into the house. "They must all be sleeping." The woman whispered.

"And a good thing." The man chuckled back. The two made their way into the living room. Both jumped as a pair of golden eyes stared at them. "Who are you!"

"Aunt Yuna?" Kagome's groggy voice asked. The golden eyes turned away from the adults.

"Is that you, Kagome dear?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" The priestess asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"About 11 o'clock. You should go on home now. Do you need a ride?" The man answered for his wife.

"Hu? Oh, no, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"How were the kids?" Yuna asked.

"Alright once Inu-Yasha got here."

"Inu-Yasha? Yuna, please get the lights." The man said sharply.

"It's alright, don't wake up the kids. Here, Kagome, there was left over pies. I brought one back for you." Yuna said as she handed the box over.

"Oh, thank you."

"Yuna, I really think—" The man tried.

"Don't worry about it. Let Kagome go."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to call soon, ok?" The priestess smiled, hugging her aunt and then uncle quickly. "Let's go, Inu-Yasha." She whispered as the two younger looking people left out the front door.

"Well, that was fun." The hanyou said sarcastically as the girl shut the door after her.

"Oh come on, you know you had a good time." Kagome giggled.

"Feh." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Let's get back, hu? Then we can leave in the morning."

"Fine." The hanyou snapped, turning around and kneeling down on the ground for the priestess. She climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He jumped toward the Shrine once he knew she was on.

"Thank you for coming." Kagome whispered as he landed on the windowsill of her room.

"Hm… you're welcome." He muttered, climbing into the room after her. "Now go to sleep, I want to get out of here early tomorrow." He snapped softly, putting a foot out the window again.

"Inu-Yasha," the girl stopped him. "Stay with me?" She whispered. He blinked at her before slowly nodding.

"Alright…" The hanyou moved to the side of the bed, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Good-night, Inu-Yasha." Kagome breathed as she climbed into bed and lay down.

"Good-night, Kagome…" He replied with a slight smile at her even breathing.


End file.
